


Don't have a Lahiffe fit

by Cherisher



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Character Appreciation Weeks, Drabbles, F/M, Nino a boy that needs to be showered in love, We are Miraculous, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2018-12-31 14:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12134418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherisher/pseuds/Cherisher
Summary: Nino Appreciation Fic.Throughout the next week, the prompts for the wonderful Dj will be featured in this story.He must be loved!





	1. This is Ni-news to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1: Music/Film

The stairs leading up to his attic were quite dusty. The wood creaked and groaned under the shifting weight of Alya and Nino as they ascended the flight of stairs. Nino led the way as Alya trailed behind.

"What have you got up here anyway?" She dragged a finger along the balustrade and grimaced at the dirty smudge. "It better be something valuable, otherwise I am going to be a very annoyed girlfriend."

"Oh, you know, just all of my old stuff," Nino said as he waved away a cobweb. "Since we're moving to our place in the countryside, I wanted to find an old instrument of mine."

Alya was awestruck. " _You_ played an instrument?"

Nino turned around and gave an amused chuckle. "I am a Dj of all things... where did you think I got my musical talent from?" Alya felt dumbfounded; Nino shared everything, how the heck did she not know that he actually had a life before her. "Come on, just behind this door," he said, continuing the treck upward.

They stopped at a pale white door with an old rickety frame and handle. Alya gave Nino a highly sceptical look and then furnished the door with a little rapt of her knuckles.

Sad to say, the door didn't stay screwed to its fragile frame when she knocked on it. It came crashing down on the other side and scared Alya half to death.

Nino stepped into the room and over the door, beaming at the sight of his old items. 

"Hey! Look!" he said pointing to a structurally unsound looking baby cot. "I was that big once."

"You don't say..." Alya muttered bewilderedly as she slowly stepped into the room. Each step was a shift of floorboards and a loud creak. _How old was this place?_

"There's my old bicycle. The old TV." Nino walked further into the attic and reminisced about everything from his youth. Alya followed closely behind.

Nino stopped suddenly and clapped his hands together in joy. "There she is!"

Alya poked her head around, "Who?"

"My baby..." Nino walked forward with arms open wide. He walked all the way to the other side of the room, towards the items sitting under a small circle window, or the only window of the entire room. There, resting against an old wicker fashioned chair, was a hefty, fat, oblong-shaped object draped in a white cloth coated in dust. The afternoon sun shone through and practically radiated a spotlight on the object. Nino made haste to whip away the sheet and reveal his history.

He giddily giggled at the sight of his first instrument. He grabbed the neck of the instrument and span it around to face his awestruck girlfriend.

"It's my Cello!" he squealed. He snuggled up against the strings. "Oh, baby, have I missed having you in my arms."

Alya's jaw dropped. "You can play the Cello?"

"Yep," Nino proudly claimed. "Always have, always will."

Alya raised a brow. _'Obviously not,'_ she thought to herself. _'I've never seen it, so it must have been sitting in this attic for obviously more than five years now.'_

"Wanna hear me play?"

Alya nearly choked.

Nino quickly took a seat on the wicker chair and rested the large stringed instrument between his knees. Alya took a deep breath as she saw the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

Without another word or a bow, the boy started lightly strumming the strings with delicate dancing fingers. The sunlight came in at the right angle, highlighting the spurred dust and the fine grain of the instrument's wood veneer body. The song he played was soft and soothing, a soft tremolo to the silence of the room. Each shift of note was forged with purpose and meaning; a story that melded into the choreography of the piece. Nino focused so intently on the notes, making impromptu adjustments accounting for the strings' age and their weathering. His brow furrowed as he squeezed shut his eyes, feeling the deep vibrations, the thrum produced by his hands across the strings. A low and harsh pluck of a string contrasted heavily to the tender quips of the lighter fingers, and he soon began to pick up the pace.

He allowed his thumb to gently fall on the hollow body of the cello, echoing a soft beat to the melodic symphony of the strings. Another song pulled ahead from the last. It was faster, it was exciting! Thrilling to hear! It played like the heartstrings of a newfound love; sweet, sharp, strong. It made you want to dance, to join in its revelry! Each note perfect for each other, couples swaying to wish of the minstrel.

Soon the song softened, the dynamics fading away as the last few notes left the listener with peace and contentment.

Nino leant away from the cello, resting back into the chair as the song he played drifted away in the silence that returned. He looked to Alya and smiled.

On the outside, she was stunned. Her face was like a fish staring at you in the aquarium. Inside, however, she was emotionally having a stroke from the magnificent beauty she just witnessed. 

"Thoughts?" he asked, spinning the cello on it's worn rubber foot.

It took her a second to snap back to reality, but she slowly closed her mouth and gave her review. "Could do w-with a bow... umm... the..." She swallowed for the first time in a while. "The music... was... something else."

"And?"

"I may have had a miniature heart attack from that experience."

"Really? huh..."

"Yep," she nodded her head and gave a 'Not bad' look. "Stopped a couple times there... especially with the-"

"The Bridge?"

"Yes!" she agreed, a little too quickly. She coughed awkwardly in her fist and took a step forward. "You may have put this one away up in the attic for a good reason, hun."

He nodded thoughtfully. "I was that good?"

"A little too good."

"Ok."


	2. The Hero Ni-no one deserved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Hero/Villain

The roar of the four-cylinder engine zipped up and down with each and every gear change. The screech of the motorised bicycle tyres weaving in between the traffic jam cars filled the air alongside the beeping of horns. The objective was near and he could feel the anticipation stinging his mind. 

Nino had a mission. It was something only someone of his skill and calibre could pull off in time. It was a trial of speed and he needed to beat it.

He had to get to the other side of town and fast. His entire life depended on his speed and agility on this modified bike. He wasn't going to let the package he was carrying fall to the prospect that he wasn't fast enough. He needed to be faster.

Faster, faster, faster.

On the streets of Paris, a small bicycle could be taken out with one small swift blow of a car. So, this job had its risks, but they weighed less than the sweet and succulent promise of success. Speed was key, you had to respect the danger rather than fear it.

Boundaries are meant to be faced with the faith that once you are at the precipice of self-confidence, that is when you are at your full potential. Nino wasn't the fearless cape-wearing hero that people read in comics, in fact, he was far from perfect.

But when it came to this task, he was the best.

With one swift twist of the handlebars, he was lifting the front wheel and jumping up on the sidewalk. He slammed on the brakes, skidding the back wheel and parking it at the same time. Nino whipped out a stopwatch and scanned the digital numbers, he still had time to spare.

Making haste, he still had a mission to complete, this package needed to be in the rightful owner's hands as quickly as he could. He stepped off the bike, unhooked the bungee cords and grabbed the package.

Running up to the door, he quickly pressed the appropriate room number on the intercom and stepped back to wait for the click. Once the door buzzed and was unlocked, he dashed inside and made his way up the various flights of marble stairs.

Another look at the stopwatch. Still time. 

But he didn't slow.

When he reached the right floor, he screeched to a halt in front of the correct door. Adjusting his cap, brushing down his uniform, and holding the package to his chest, he was now ready.

He rapped on the wood of the door, a record time in his books.

Not all the heroes wear capes. They risk everything to ensure others are happy. They go out of their way to make your life easier, even at their own expense.

That's right.

_Pizza's here._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like everything is going to plan  
> *Maniacal laugh*


	3. Do it for a Lahif-fe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Favorite Ship

"Picnic. Picnic. Picnic." Nino droned on, repeating the word over and over again.

"Stop saying that..." Alya complained, letting her head roll back in the bean bag and her mouth to gape in boredom. The two teenagers lay unsettled in the airconditioned room of Nino Lahiffe, the heat outside pounding on the curtain-drawn windows.

"But 'picnic' is such a weird word when you make it lose its meaning." Nino void-ly picked up an empty soda can and tossed it into the trash can on the other side of the room. "Besides, there is literally nothing to do," he groaned, staring at the ceiling.

"We could have a picnic," Alya suggested.

Nino shook his head, "Too much work."

"Could ask Marinette to make us a picnic." 

"Phone is too far away."

"I could hurt you," she threatened.

"It is way too hot for that."

Alya let out a long and distressed sigh. 

"We are soooo lazy. We need to do something before we keel over and die from boredom."

"..."

"Any suggestions?" she requested.

He quietly lay there, mulling over his options as the cool air from the AC blew through the room. "We could tell people we're dating..." he proposed after a little while.

Alya sat there, dumbfounded for a good solid minute before speaking again.

"And _how_ does that help us?"

"I wouldn't have a clue... But it _is_ an idea, to say the least."

Alya nodded thoughtfully as she played with the suggestion in her mind. "What? You think we should have a go at doing the whole relationship thingy?"

"Adrien and Marinette hit it off quite nicely."

"We aren't Adrien or Marinette," she countered.

"True, true."

They sat in silence as they both pondered over this one suggestion. Would it work out? A relationship spurred from the bored desires that seek for some form of entertainment? Everything that could affect their future together is going to be based off a whim!? Their entire lives will shake from this one decision and they choose now to make it!!?

...

"Yeah. Why not? No harm, no foul," Alya declared.

"Totally agree with you on that one."

"Whats the _worst_ that could happen?"

"We've already been akumatised once before," he offered.

"Yeah! So we should be all fine and dandy."

Slowly they came off the excited craze and let their minds rest once more. As the feeling that they were finally in a relationship together settled in their stomachs, they both let out a relaxed sigh of relief. The room felt a lot cooler and the day felt a tad nicer.

"Cool beans?" she asked, shuffling a hand out of the beanbag and holding her arm out for a fistbump.

"Cool beans," he accepted, knocking their knuckles together.


	4. Fight Ni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Nino vs. …

Nino burst through the double doors of the cafe, panting and wheezing as he slowed to a halt. Adrien peered over his barista countertop with a face of concern and puzzlement as he heard the exhausted man slip down the wood framed glass doors to catch his breath.

"Dude." Adrien quickly glanced around the room at his surprised seated customers. "What are you doing?"

"Running," he gruffed after he finally got his voice back. He continued panting as if he finished an entire marathon with weights tied around his legs, unperturbed by the dozens of cafe-goers staring at him. "Please, I need water," he begged Adrien.

The young blonde barista walked around the tables of onlookers and crouched down to his worn out friend. "Running from what?" he asked as he handed over a glass.

After downing the whole drink with a hurried sense of urgency, Nino gasped for another breath. "Everything."

"Everything?" Adrien asked with a confused tone, taking the glass away from Nino and placing on the floor beside them.

"Well... Paris to be more exact," he puffed out. Nino groaned as he slowly picked himself up off the ground and dusted his pants. Adrien helped him up and gave one more quick look to his customers.

"I'm sorry to ask this," Adrien started, "but why exactly are you running away from Paris, Nin-" he was interrupted by Nino's hand slapping over Adrien's mouth, preventing him from speaking. 

The once exhausted man pretended to laugh hysterically, smiling like Adrien just told a joke.

"Aren't you just the funniest thing, Adrien. You make it sound like as soon as the general public of Paris know who I am, they try to kidnap me, because my Akumatised girlfriend, **Alya** , has influenced their minds through untrue and crazy evil-powered mass media. HA HA HA HA HA." Nino looked desperately into Adrien's eyes, baring his teeth in a full face smile. "You're so funny!"

Adrien sucked his lips in and nodded acknowledging, slowly backing away like everything was normal. "So, uh... Do you need help with anything?"

Nino clapped both hands on Adrien's shoulders, looked him dead in the eyes and with a serious expression requested one simple task; "Could you distract the large horde outside that has been following and trying to catch me for the past half hour?"

"What?" 

"Thanks a bunch, mate. I'll be out the back hiding."

* * *

  


Another twenty minutes later, Adrien ushered the last horde member outside his cafe doors and locked it behind them. _'That was stressful,'_ he quietly thought to himself. He had to push his customers out as well because they heard 'the news', and had taken up the fight alongside the horde. He gave a heavy sigh and slapped both cheeks to wake himself up.

_'Now to deal with the problem who is hiding out in my freezer and stress eating all my ice cream parfaits.'_

He pulled open the large metal door and lent up against its frame. Nino sat huddled in the corner, spoon halfway out his mouth.

"You wanna start explaining?" he said tilting his head forward and giving his friend an irritated look.

"Alya and I may have had a tiny, teensy fight before she became an Akuma," he started.  
"Her profession as being a reporter enabled her to make everyone in Paris know about my quite innocent and honest-to-Betsy mistake."  
"So whenever someone hears my name, they come after me."  
"Paris has a personal Vendetta against Nino Lahiffe, and I can do jack diddly about it."

"She got the entire population of Paris to hate you... How the heck did she do that?"

"Here," he said crawling over, cradling the parfait in one arm and then holding his phone out in the other, "this is what she put up."

He peered down at the device and at the colour negative-version of what looked like the Ladyblog.

"This is a bit of a choose your own adventure," Adrien read aloud, "Find, capture and bring me Nino Lahiffe. This game is Paris wide and you can participate to win a special prize. You decide on how you guys want to capture him, so have fun!!"

"Wow," he commented after giving it another re-read, "she really wants to beat you up, doesn't she?"

"And I can't fight back!"

"Nope, you can't," he stated matter-of-factly as he scrolled through the articles.

"Oh, great, thanks for the much-needed self-esteem boost there, bud."

"Do you want Chat Noir's help or not?"

"Yes... Yes, I do."

Adrien gave another sigh. "Fine. But I want you to come with."

Nino's face drained into a frightened look. 

"I have to apologise to her, don't I?"

"Nope," Adrien tossed Nino's phone back and shoved his hands in his pockets, "the main reason was to get you out of my freezer before you eat all my ice cream. The apology is a stupendous idea, though. Now get out before I turn you in for a slice of the reward."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next two are going to be my favourites!!


	5. Ni-high and ready to rumble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Family

"Get back here, you!"

Nino dashed through the hallway, chasing his smaller Lahiffe sibling as she wielded a rolling pin and wore pasta strainer helmet. His heavy footfalls spurred the small four-year-old maiden to run even faster into the catacomb of rooms. 

"You'll never catch me!" the small tanned child squealed. 

Nino had to question how fast this kid was going, often having to slow to turn corners or stop completely to keep the little terror in sight. 

Five minutes of solid dodging and weaving her older brother left Nino tired and exhausted. His sister was the slippery one of the two Lahiffe children. She was never in someone's arms or seated down for very long.

"Why..." he breathed heavily, bending over and pushing his palms against his knees, "Why am I always running? Man, I can never catch a break."

The toddler made a beeline for the door, sliding through Nino's legs and dashing away with the copious amounts of energy she had. Nino gave a heavy sigh. "Apparently, its the only thing I _**can**_ catch."

The laughter faded away into the distance as the small giggling child snaked through the Lahiffe home.

"Kyra!" he pleaded while still recuperating his breath. "The... the heroes are supposed to fight the baddies, not... not run away."

He heard a distant _'you are just a terrible baddie'_ coming from her bedroom upstairs. Nino slowly slunk down to the floor, flopping down in an exhausted manner as he gave up the chase.

"Ugh, all that energy, just gone." Nino let out a huff, closed his eyes and let himself rest.

* * *

The patter of light feet on a marble floor drew closer, increasing in volume until they stopped quite close to his head. 

A tiny foot kicked him in the ear.

"Baddies are not lazy!" he heard the tiny voice complain.

Nino slowly opened his eyes.

"Baddies also make the heroes sandwiches," she explained, peering upsidedown at him.

He smirked a little, lifted a hand and booped her on the nose. She giggled at the boop and squealed in delight as he older brother picked her up off the ground and flew her around while he lay flat on his back. 

Her giggle was one of the best things he hears from his little sister, and on top of her adorable olive cheeks, her golden eyes, and her short three-foot stature, she was the perfect little sister Nino could ever imagine. Perfect little Kyra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAKE KYRA CANNON  
> SHE WILL BE FRIENDS WITH THE CÉSAIRE TWINS  
> PLEASE


	6. A want or a Ni-need?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Aged-Up Nino

\- STRONG NINO  
\- BUFF NINO  
\- NINO WITH MEGA MUSCLES  
\- CRUSH AN EGG WITH BICEPS NINO  
\- NINO IN A TANK TOP  
\- BODY MODEL NINO  
\- SUPERSTAR NINO  
\- STRONGNESS OF THREE MEN NINO

"Strongness?"

"Keep going."

\- BRAWN + BRAINS + GLASSES = BEST NINO  
\- FURROWED BROW NINO  
\- TALL AND MUSCULAR NINO  
\- HERCULEAN BODY NINO  
\- FLOWY THOR HAIR NINO  
\- NINO WITH BEAUTIFUL STRAPPING NINO TOOSHIE BUNS

He choked on the last one.

"Alya, I can't keep going. This wish list is impossible!"

"Nothing is impossible when you put your mind to it."

"What the heck is 'STUBBLE NINO' and why is that on here?"

"Come on! Just a few more lines," she whined.

He sighed and kept reading.

\- CALVES LIKE GRANITE NINO  
\- PECS LIKE MOUNTAIN RIDGES NINO  
\- NINO AT SWIMMING POOL  
\- MACHO NINO  
\- NINO _ALA_ STRENGTH  
\- NINO WITH A SIX PACK

\- NINO THIS

\- NINO THAT

He began swiping more vigorously through the list.

\- NINO AS A...

He paused and reread that one.

...

\- ~~Nino as a father~~...

Nino's wide eyes looked up from the phone. Alya was grinning from ear to ear, her hands wrapped around a mug of tea.

He took a really deep breath and swallowed hard before asking his question.

"How... how come this one has a line through it?" he croaked out.

"Have a _wild_ guess," Alya said leaning forward and knowingly raised an eyebrow, "ya doofus."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more to go!!!! I am so excited to write it!
> 
> And yes
> 
> Alya is preggers


	7. La Seine et Moi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Nino at Night  
> Sorry for the title without the nino joke  
> I wanted it to be nice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ La Seine ](https://youtu.be/N0FGw4sZbQw) \- Vanessa Paradis:

"Ladies and Gentlemen," the MC gently spoke into the microphone as the track softly filled the air. "We are gathered tonight on this wedding cruise to celebrate Marinette and Adrien. So without further ado, I would like to highlight our feature attraction and the pinnacle of the midnight river cruise. I am your Dj and we... are on 'La Seine'."

On the cool, still waters, the small river barge floated effortlessly down past the most popular display of the famous city. The city was alight with streetlights and the large Effiel Tower's beacon, allowing dozens of cruise-goers to witness the beauty of the French capital. Nino slowly turned up the music and let it waft through the air soothingly.

Adrien and Marinette held hands as their favourite song played through the night. As the slow and soft guitar built up, Nino lent forward and tenderly murmured the French song.

Elle sort de son lit  
Tellement sur d'elle  
_La seine, la seine, la seine_  
Tellement jolie elle m'ensorcelle  
_La seine, la seine, la seine_  
Extralucide la lune est sur  
_La seine, la seine, la seine_  
Tu n'es pas saoul  
Paris est sous  
_La seine, la seine, la seine_

Je ne sais, ne sais, ne sais pas pourquoi  
_On s'aime comme ça la seine et moi_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sad to see this go.  
> I had so much fun writing these. It was my first ever preplanned prompt list event!  
> SO  
> Thank you to everyone who participated and followed along in my stories.  
> And big thanks to We Are Miraculous for hosting.
> 
> (Translation)  
> She's resplendent, so confident  
> La Seine, La Seine, La Seine  
> I realize, I'm hypnotized  
> La Seine, La Seine, La Seine  
> I hear the moon singing a tune  
> La Seine, La Seine, La Seine  
> Is she devine, Is it the wine  
> La Seine, La Seine, La Seine
> 
> I don't know, don't know, so don't ask me why  
> That's how we are, La Seine and I

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing this!!!


End file.
